Odio Ser Así
by Roronoa Szayel
Summary: Dime, ¿A que muchacho no le gustan los videojuegos? A Yukio le encantan. Excepto uno. Ginjou y su estúpido juego.- GinjouxYukio. Yaoi. Insinuaciones de Ginjou x Riruka.


**ODIO SER ASI**

_Bueno quise darme un tiempo para escribir esta historia; se que la pareja Ginjou x Yukio tal vez no sea tan popular, pero a mi me gusta mucho._

_Sin rodeos, aqu_í_ esta el fanfic. _

_Disfrutad._

* * *

><p>...<p>

_"El amor es lo que te da vida cuando ya no tienes nada más en el mundo"_

Solamente éramos dos en la habitación, yo y Kugo. Yo jugaba a mi video-consola y el me miraba como siempre. No se cansa de jugar conmigo, Riruka no lo satisface como es debido, cree amarla, pero si en verdad lo hiciera no me hiciera a mi las cosas que me hace.

Levanté mi cara y póse mis ojos en el, pero solamente me miraba, no se movía de su lugar, tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, con esa sonrisa repugnante en sus labios. Ay veces en las que me pregunto en que carajos piensa. Siempre con esa sonrisa. Pervertido. Seguramente se imagina a Riruka haciendole un strip. Bastardo.

-¿Deberías obedecerme, sabes?-

Se acerca a mi con prisa. Me toma la cara con sus dos manos y me fuerza a verlo a los ojos. Debo admitir, sus ojos son hermosos, Pero ese no es el punto.

-...- prefiero no contestar a eso.

Choca su frente con la mía. Me toma el cabello, cierra sus ojos y me acaricia como a un perro.  
>¿Que carajos piensas?<p>

-Estas enamorado. ¿cierto? ¿quien es ella?-

-...- Prefiero ignorarlo, Kugo y sus preguntas estúpidas.  
>Logro deshacerme de su agarre y vuelvo la mirada a mi video-juego.<p>

-Vamos, ya, admite. ¿Quien es la afortunada que cautivo el corazon de _Mi _Yukio?-

E-esperen. ¿Que acaso escuche mal? ¿Dijo 'Mi Yukio'?

-¿Disculpa? ¿Desde cuando te importa tanto?-

Sigue riendo. Como lo odio. Vete al carajo Kugo.  
>Su mano recorre desde su barbilla hasta su negro cabello, vuelva a pasar por su boca y por su nariz, deslizandola rapidamente por esa morena piel suya.<p>

-Te quiero-

No aguanto mas. ¿Puedo matarlo, por favor?

-Yo...y-o...- Mi voz, ¿que pasa?

Sus brazos rodean mi peque~o cuerpo y lame mi cuello, lo saborea, lo muerde, deja sus marcas. Duele, pero el placer es mejor.

-No soy gay, Kugo...-

Ahora es su turno de jugar. No responde.

Suspiro.

Tal vez sea hora de irme, si, eso haré. Largarme de aquí. Que incomodo es estar con una persona como Kugo. Mi cabeza arde, necesitaré dormir un poco. Me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar, tomo la perilla de la puerta pero la mano de Kugo me toma del brazo. Con su fuerza logra ponerme indefenso contra la pared. Mi juego cae al suelo.  
>Nuevamente comienza a lamer mi cuello con esos jugosos labios. Arranca gemidos de mi. Odio esto.<p>

Odio ser así.

Odio mentirme diciendo que Kugo no me gusta, odio decír que me repugna su rostro si en verdad es como un angel ante mí, odio ser así, porque disfruto de este amor imposible, de sus besos, de sus lamidas, y de sus mordidas. Me hacen perder el mapa del mar en el que navego, me hacen... Oh Dios! Perder la noción de todo.

Cual es tu secreto Kugo, si, el secreto para enamorar a cualquiera que se te pare en frente.

Tengo miedo, Kugo. ¿Que haras ahora, Que haras despues? ¿Irte con tu preciada Riruka, despues de haberme usado?

Patético.

Pero, ya que se le puede hacer. Así soy. Así.

Sus manos son suaves, masajea mi vientre con ellas, sube, sube y sube hasta llegar con mis pezones y jugetear con ellos.  
>Te delimitas tanto.<br>Tu lengua recorre mi pecho entero, dejando rastros de tu saliva en el.  
>Juegas con el botón de mi pantalón, hasta que logras desabrocharlo.<br>Lo tomas y lentamente lo bajas hasta mis rodillas.  
>Ahora estas de cuclillas. Esto... esto parece mentira. No aguanto mas, De verdad. Voy a explotar.<p>

Mi mano parece cobrar vida propia, los guantes en mi mano derecha chocan fuertemente con la mejilla de Kugo. No reacciona, solo me mira, como siempre lo hace, vaya que esto es aburrido.

Tomo mis pantalones y los colóco en mi como es debido. Mi mano llega a la cabeza de Kugo y la acaricia; ahora yo tambien estoy en cuclillas. Nuestras caras estan demasiado cerca. La distancia entre nosotros se corta y nuestros labios se juntan.

Basta.

Me separo de el y me pongo de pie, tomo mi juego, mis labios se parten listos para hablar, pero ninguna palabra sale de mi. Tomo la perilla y abro la puerta, hasta que por fin mis labios tienen vida y pronuncian:

-Te odio Kugo. Tú juego terminó.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales:<strong>

_Primeramente les quisiera decir que Bleach, Yukio ni nadien de ese anime me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor son de Tite Kubo._

_Pasando a otro tema, quisiera decirles que ya se que Yukio y Ginjou estuvieron un poco OCC's. Nunca antes habia escrito sobre ellos, es mi primera vez, asi que diganmen si lo hize bien. Fuera de ahy, no se si ah ustedes les haya gustado mi fic, pero a mi me gusto como me quedo. Oh y por cierto, lo siento mucho por las faltas de ortografia, pero mi procesador esta en ingles y por lo tanto no tiene acentos y cambia las palabras al ingles, asi que esto es muy dificil. :( _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis historias. Los amo!~ [Que cursi soy XD]_

_Atte  
>Roronoa Szayel. <em>


End file.
